Twisted Mirror
by twistedmirror
Summary: Katherine tricks Elena into the tomb. Will Elena make it out alive? Alternate ending to 2x09.
1. Decisions

A flicker of envy rushed through Katherine as she gazed up and down the huddled figure of her doppelganger. She wished it was her sitting out there and not Elena. Hell, she would trap both her beloved Salvatore brothers if it meant her freedom from this wretched tomb. She was a mess; the small, black dress she had been wearing for days now was covered in dirt and her hair was hopelessly tangled, but most of all, she was _thirsty._ She craved fresh blood, not the expired, blood bag poured into a plastic bottle, garbage Elena had given her_._

Speaking of Elena, Katherine cocked her head, pretending to ponder the girl's worries, and listened to her heart thud. The girl _was _scared, no matter how much she denied it. She could lie, even fool, Stefan and Damon, but Katherine knew. She had been in her shoes. She knew what it felt like to have a sadistic hybrid wanna-be chasing after you so you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. _Blood. _As Elena's heartbeat sped, Katherine felt the familiar ache of her fangs penetrating her gums. She knew her face would chagne. She almost turned away, but she controlled herself, and before Elena could even glance up, she returned to normal.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right?" Elena appeared to be ignoring her as she brushed a piece of her dreadfully straight hair behind her ear. "Don't wanna die? There's another way out." Katherine deftly slid her fingernail over her wrist, opening a small wound that would have bled more if she had anything in her. Elena looked up, confused and curious, before turning away when she saw what Katherine was suggesting. "Better hurry, your opportunity's going, going, going... _and_ gone." Katherine very obviously feigned disappointment, and Elena glared at her.

Katherine smiled, pretending not to care, but she wanted Elena to accept the blood. Of course, Katherine wouldn't actually allow her to drink, she just wanted the girl to enter her territory for a split second, that's all it would take. Elena wasn't stupid though. She knew Katherine would just trick her into the tomb. Even if Katherine was seriously offering, being a vampire wouldn't solve any of her problems.

Katherine needed to try something else. She suddenly needed Elena in the tomb. Not only did her blood smell delicious, but Elena could be used as leverage to inspire the Salvatore brothers to help her get out of this wretched prison.


	2. Deception

Elena looked timidly through her dark eyelashes at Katherine. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted her eyebrows, suggesting Katherine continue with the story. Katherine had other plans though. She picked the small plastic cup Elena had used for the blood off the hard packed dirt, and uncrumpled it as best she could. She set it on the edge of the invisible barrier. She was ready this time.

Elena understood immediately what Katherine wanted. She was a bit hesitant, because she felt a little more than angry. Katherine used people; she lied, decieved, and she didn't care. Just to irritate her, Elena decided not to give the vampire any more blood, but she instantly realized that if she did that, Katherine probably wouldn't talk any more, and Elena wasn't done yet. She wanted to find out what Klaus did when Katherine disobeyed and turned.

She wearily picked up the plastic bottle, still almost full, and was a little more generous, filling the cup over half way. Maybe if Katherine thought she was being nice, she would continue.

Elena gingerly placed the cup on the slightly uneven ground, and began to slowly push it with the stick.

Katherine tensed, ready to spring, she had less than a second to act. Elena was careful not to spill the blood, and as a result, incredibly slow. The cup approached Katherine's territory and as soon as the stick passed where she knew the barrier was, she sprung. She firmly grabbed the stick and pulled.

Her immense strength was the reason it worked. Elena went tumbling forward with the sudden yank, and her shoulders and up passed the barrier. In a flash, Katherine grabbed her and swiftly pulled the girl in, as easily as if she weighed half a pound.

For a split second, Katherine forgot how delicate Elena was, and she dropped her the second the girl was entirely in the tomb. Elena landed with a thud against the cold, hard ground, and gasped, half because the air had just been knocked out of her and half out of shock.

All this occurred in less than a second, and Elena's brain was working on auto-pilot. Therefore, all she knew was that she needed to escape, so she quickly pushed herself up, preparing to run.

Katherine was in front of Elena before the girl could even blink. "Ah ah ah," she chided. "The fun's just beginning."

_Thanks so much to everyone for reading, and anyone who reviewed. I know the first two chapters have been incredibly short, but I'm really busy. I probably won't update until this weekend, but if that's the case, I'll upload two longer chapters. Don't forget to review if you haven't already, it means SOOOO much to me, and thanks again._


End file.
